sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Abbie Mills
Grace Abigail "Abbie" Mills is a police lieutenant in the small modern-day town of Sleepy Hollow. At a very young age she had a mysterious encounter with a demon named Moloch that upended her life and led to a long term estrangement between her and her sister that she is just now repairing. Upon meeting Ichabod Crane, she learns she is one of Two Witnesses foretold in the book of Revelation to fight against the coming apocalypse. Abbie and Ichabod, the show's two main protagonists and biblically ordained Witnesses, must team up in order to fight Moloch's minions, Hessian soldiers, and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. History Early life Before Abbie became a cop at the Sleepy Hollow sheriff's department, she had a troubled childhood, which included brief run-ins with the law. Both Abbie and her sister, Jenny Mills, dealt with instability at home as children. Their father was an alcoholic and their mother though loving, struggled with what was believed to be mental illness. It is also implied that the family was not financially well off. However, Abbie and Jenny were very close, often locking themselves in their room to play with their dollhouse and escape their parents. Also of note, was their mother making Abbie and Jenny memorize and recite bible verses. Eventually, their father left the family and their mother was declared unfit, leaving Abbie and Jenny to be placed into the foster care system. After an attempted kidnapping of Abbie and Jenny from their foster care home, their mother was institutionalized and sadly went on to commit suicide. Abbie and Jenny apparently cycled through a few homes before settling in a place that Abbie felt was a good fit. During that time Abbie taught Jenny to pick locks, and they acquired a taste for criminal activity. Around the age of 13, they were sneaking beers in the woods when four white trees and a demon appeared before them. They both blacked out and neither were able to recall much of what happened during the four days they went missing. This was later revealed to be due to Moloch sealing away their memories in Purgatory. After being found by a civilian from a local search party, the girls were then taken into police custody and callously interrogated. Jenny insisted on telling the truth about what they had seen even though Abbie warned against it. Fearing that no one would believe her and that she would be removed from her foster home, Abbie lied and didn't back up Jenny's story. Jenny was later put in a mental institution and the sisters remained estranged for nearly 13 years. Abbie continued to struggle with what she saw in the woods that day and her feelings of resentment and guilt towards her sister. By the time she was sixteen, she was using drugs and pursuing a life of crime. After a botched attempt at robbing a pharmacy, she is taken into custody by Sheriff August Corbin but instead of arresting her he offered her a chance to change. She accepted, and under Corbin's tutelage; took a class in Latin, graduated high school, went to college, rose to the rank of Lieutenant as a police officer and was accepted into an elite FBI entrance program at Quantico to become a criminal profiler. Despite her success, Abbie was still marked by her tumultuous past. She never told Corbin about the demon she saw in the woods or that the experience still haunted her, making her doubt her own perceptions, feel out of place, and struggle in finding purpose. Some of Corbin's last words to her were to ask if her joining the FBI was really about her running away. Season One Abbie Mills is a lieutenant with the Westchester County Police Department in the small town of Sleepy Hollow. She is poised to leave the town in a week for the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia, but with the slaying of her mentor and partner, by a headless horseman, her plans are derailed. Unwilling to divulge the more supernatural elements of partner's murderer without further proof she is forced to team up with Ichabod Crane, an unwilling fugitive from the past who claims to be a soldier in the Revolutionary War and the only person that can collaborate her story. Together they learn they are the Witnesses foretold in the book of Revelation to fight against the coming apocalypse. Throughout the season, Abbie struggles with the death of her mentor, her skepticism, her partnership with Ichabod, rebuilding her relationship with her sister, and accepting her role as a witness. Season Two The arrival of the new Sheriff has Abbie delving deeper into the mysteries surrounding her childhood. Sheriff Reyes had responded to some the domestic disturbance calls at Abbie's home when she was still very young and was directly responsible for Abbie's mother being placed in Tarrytown Psychiatric. As a peace offering of sorts, Reyes allows Abbie access to her mother's files where she finds out that Lori wasn't mentally ill after all but actually plagued by demons. After confronting a violent haunting at Tarrytown Psychiatric, Abbie and Jenny have a touching moment with the spirit of their mother who reveals that she always knew Abbie was a witness and Grace Dixon had passed down a spellbook that contained clues to a weapon that could destroy Moloch. While pursuing the weapon, Abbie realizes she is one in a long line of women tasked with fighting against the end of days and her legacy gifts her with a renewed sense of self and purpose. Personality Abbie is generally viewed as a durable and valiant woman. She's not easily weakened and is quick to defend herself and others. Nevertheless, Abbie's experiences throughout her life has given her a tough exterior, which has also made her reserved and quite the skeptic. However, with these experiences, it has trained Abbie to be empathetic with others. For instance, she was able to relate with Ichabod when everyone labeled him crazy. 1.01, "Pilot" Throughout her partnership with Ichabod, Abbie has been exposed to many things she once doubted, lowering her skepticism. Abbie is both knowledgeable and practical, introducing Crane to the modern world with efficiency and ease. She is dedicated and committed. Despite all that she's been through, Abbie has shown to be protective, and loyal to those close to her, caring to an extreme extent for their well-being. When her mentor, August Corbin, was killed she was devastated by his death. Abilities As a police officer, Abbie was trained at the police academy. Abbie has been shown to be very skilled in marksmanship and is capable of utilizing a pistol as well as numerous firearms. Due to her past life as a criminal, Abbie picked up a talent for lock picking. She also displayed a rare moment of swordsmanship, after wielding a sword and flawlessly beheading a doppelgänger of Ichabod while trapped in Purgatory. Abbie also has some supernatural powers. She has had prophetic dreams, assisted in casting spells, been visited by spirits only she can see, and had detailed visions of the past. However, it is currently unclear if these experiences are due to her status as a witness or a benefit of her bloodline. Relationships Ichabod Crane Ichabod Crane is Abbie's fellow witness, partner, and very close friend. She met him when he awoke in modern Sleepy Hollow due to a spell cast on him by his wife, Katrina Crane. Initially, she labeled him as crazy just like everyone else, but when he started to relay accurate details of the Headless Horseman, who killed her mentor, Sheriff August Corbin, she slowly began to believe his tale. They began to work together to solve the murders of Corbin and Reverend Knapp and eventually learned that they are the beginning of a plan orchestrated by an ancient demon named Moloch to bring about the End of Days and that she and Crane are the Witnesses spoken of in the Bible. She and Ichabod decide to take on the task of preventing the Apocalypse. Abbie is Crane's guide to the 21st century and helps him slowly get acclimated to living in the modern world. As such, she has to teach him about modern appliances, new technologies, new foods and drinks, advances in language, and help him cope with the many social and societal changes that have occurred in the 230 years since he died. In doing so, she grows to understand him and they develop a strong friendship. Knowing what a big adjustment it is for him, Abbie does her best to make Ichabod feel at home in the modern age. As Witnesses, Abbie and Ichabod work together to unravel the origin of the many supernatural occurrences in Sleepy Hollow and stop the rise of Moloch. Abbie learns to trust Ichabod's instincts and grows to depend on him in their missions. He teaches her to have faith, in their destiny as Witnesses, in their friends, and in him. That faith is demonstrated when Abbie decides to stay behind in Purgatory, firmly believing and trusting in Ichabod's promise that he'll come back for her. Abbie also teaches Ichabod that sacrifice isn't always necessary and that "there's always another way". Abbie is fiercely loyal to Ichabod, her faith in him not wavering despite many obstacles and temptations. She's said that her faith in Ichabod is her greatest weakness. Abbie confides in him (and vice versa) and is able to sense when something is bothering him. She'll often do small gestures of kindness for him whenever he's feeling down or they've been through a particularly rough time and always tries to get him to see the positives in a situation. She worries over him whenever he decides to take on a task alone and has saved his life more than once (and vice versa). Even when their friendship is tested, as it has been in season two, Abbie and Ichabod have shown that they are willing to be honest with each other and work through any disagreements or hurt feelings, coming out stronger for it in the end. Utimately, Abbie acknowledges that Ichabod is one of the most important people in her life and that their bond means more to her than she would like to admit. Jenny Mills Jenny Mills is Abbie’s strong-willed and snarky younger sister. As children the sisters were very close. Sadly, they were both subjected to traumatic childhoods that included a string of foster homes and an encounter with a demon in the woods. Jenny was sent to a mental institution after she insisted on telling the truth about what she saw that day. Abbie escaped a similar fate by lying, but Jenny always believed Abbie’s actions to be a betrayal. Jenny’s anger at her sister continued to fester over the years, spurred on by a demon named Ancitif that repeatedly took possession of her body. During these fits of possession Jenny would make threats against Abbie’s life. Jenny, fearing she would actually go through with the threats, would often purposefully get arrested in order to keep herself as far away from Abbie as possible. It is later revealed that she was marked that day in the woods, and Moloch had planned to use her to kill Abbie and hasten the coming of the apocalypse. Jenny was reluctant to forgive her sister even after Abbie apologized, but they do manage a strained working relationship early on. Abbie came to rely on Jenny’s know-how involving just about all things supernatural and the more they interacted the more Jenny visibly softened around her sister. When Abbie found out about the possessions and Jenny’s sacrifice in order to keep her safe, they hugged for the first time in years. The first season closes with the two sisters closer than ever: Abbie declaring that she wants to confront Moloch for both their sakes and Jenny promising to hunt her down if she isn’t back by sunset. Frank Irving Frank Irving is Abbie's former captain and friend. He, Abbie and Ichabod work together in season one trying to uncover the secrets behind the mysterious happenings in Sleepy Hollow and stop the Headless Horseman. Initially, Frank didn't believe Abbie when she told him Ichabod's story, being a person of skepticism and logic, but from working various cases and seeing first hand some of the unexplainable things involved, Frank begins to trust in Abbie's faith in Ichabod and helps her whenever he can. Upon his return from the grave, Abbie is suspicious of him, fearing that he's still under Jeremy's control. August Corbin August Corbin is the former sheriff of Sleepy Hollow and was Abbie's mentor and father figure. He caught Abbie after she shoplifted from a store and gave her a choice of going to jail or straightening out her life. That meeting changed Abbie's life and inspired her to go into the police force. He trained her and she quickly rose through the ranks and became lieutenant. The two are implied to have been work partners on many cases and he gave her advice and encouragement whenever she needed it. August is murdered by the Headless Horseman as the first casualty of the war against humanity. His death affects Abbie greatly and forces her to confront her past and the supernatural history of her town. He appears to her in a vision to give her one last piece of advice and he's often referenced by Abbie in the course of working cases since he invesitgated many of the otherworldly happenings in the town and logged them in his files. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Cops Category:The Mills Family